vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Ghost, Ghost Face, Danny Johnson, Jed Olsen Origin: Dead By Daylight, originally Scream Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal. The Ghost can obtain this through stalking), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn). Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, presumably High Range: Extended melee range with Tactical Knife Standard Equipment: Tactical Knife (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Night Shroud:' The Ghost can enter a stealth mode in which his Terror Radius is eliminated. He can stalk victims for four seconds, which marks them as Exposed, allowing them to be downed in one hit. Gallery Dead by Daylight Ghost Face Spotlight Others Notable Victories: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Undead Jason was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Blessing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Perception Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 9